Yuri (Timeranger)
is , leader of the Timerangers. The female protagonist, she is a 21 year old Police officer from the 30th century. Biography Timeranger Since the police were aware of Don Dolnero's plan, she posed as a TPD cadet to stop him. She has a grudge against Don Dolnero for sending an assassin who killed her family. She practically leads the Timerangers. She is initially cold towards Tatsuya Asami, but eventually warms up to him. Yuri works as a detective at Tomorrow Research. In the series finale, she confesses to Tatsuya that she loves him, but they could not be together due to the large gap in between their timelines, and thus she returned to her own time and found that due to the time change in the 30th century her family was still alive. However, she abandons that future and resisted Ryuya and saved the present with Ayase, Domon, Sion. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimePink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Yuri fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimePink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Yuri and her team have their powers once again, and will resume their duties as Timeranger. But it is unknown how the four main Keys made it to the year 3000. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yuri, alongside her team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Cockroach Dopant with GingaYellow, and later fighting Long and a Destron Shocker Combatman with HurricaneBlue. Appearances in other media Net Movie Super Hero Taisen Otsu The five Timerangers appear in , part of , a series of Net Movies released accompanying the movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. They arrive from the future as the surviving Sentai after the "King of Terror" (Black Cross King) destroyed the world in July 1999. Appearing before the bored and lonely King of Terror who summoned them, the Timerangers rewound time to when the King of Terror arrived on Earth. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yuri/TimePink: to be added TimePink Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 5 Arsenal *Chrono Changer *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VolSniper Ranger Key The is Yuri's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimePink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as TimePink. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Luka, and Don fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Yuri received her key and became TimePink once more. Imitations A copy of TimePink was part of a Copy Timeranger team that fought the Timerangers in a pocket dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuri is portrayed by . As TimePink, her suit actor was . In Super Hero Taisen Otsu, TimePink was voiced by an unidentified voice actor. Notes *Yuri is the second female Sentai team leader after Tsuruhime, with Ran Uzaki and Kaoru Shiba succeeding her. External links *TimePink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TimePink at the Dice-O Wiki